


I'm proud of you

by Marlene_bby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photographer Seo Youngho | Johnny, Single Dad!Johnny, There's more to come, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's really cute i swear, more tags but I don't want to spoil everything, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlene_bby/pseuds/Marlene_bby
Summary: In Johnny's opinion this mistake was the best that could happen to him.The cute single dad Johnny AU everybody wanted. (I hope.)





	I'm proud of you

**Author's Note:**

> Well yeah, I had this in me for ages now so... I hope it's good?  
> English is still not my mother tongue so excuse and/or point out any mistakes if you want.♥  
> This is totally self indulgent and I'm not sure where this is going but I love it.

Johnny woke up to a weight on his chest and two small hands shaking his shoulders, while a little voice repeatedly whispered ' Daddy, daddy… daddy, wake up.'

He took a deep breath before cracking an eye open and quickly checking the clock on his nightstand. It was half an hour before his alarm supposed to go off. Again. What was it that made children wake up on this unholy hour? He closed the eye back, but his little guest wasn't getting it.  
'Daddy, I know you are awake, c'mon, don't do this to me' sounded an annoyed voice. He hated how this was the exact repetition of what he used to tell his daughter whenever she threw a fit. He slowly took yet another deep breath forcing his face into a bright smile and his eyes open. 'Good morning, princess' he said and was about to pull his daughter into a hug, but she crossed her tiny arms and grimaced.

'I told you yesterday that I'm not a princess but a firefighter.' Jisoo explained using a chiding voice and Johnny furrowed his brows, but kept his smile, four year-olds were so cute and serious.  
'Don't you think princesses can be also firefighters?' Now that made Jisoo think for sure, little eyebrows knitting together, eyes staring into the void in the process. Johnny wanted to coo, but knew from experience not to belittle his really serious baby with that. 'But daddy' her tone was so preaching that Johnny almost couldn't hold back a laugh. 'Firefighters get dirty and go into dangerous places. Princesses can do that or they'll ruin their dresses.'

Johnny feigned shock, mouth dropping open in an 'o' shape, hand suddenly clutching his PJ top just above his heart. ' So you tell me I can't be both?' He asked dramatically. Jisoo immediately started to giggle rolling around the bed and Johnny couldn't keep his straight face either.

'Stop being silly daddy' she breathed out after they both stopped laughing and she was immediately on top of her dad again, kissing both of his cheeks. 'Let's have some breakfast, shall we?' Johnny offered, sitting up, hugging his little one close to his chest. 'I'm sure firefighters eat a lot of vegetables as a breakfast.' he offered but Jisoo just grimaced.  
'Can I stay a princess so I can eat toast and cereal?' she tried and Johnny just laughed.  
\---  
'Toast is ready' he announced just as Jisoo stepped out of her room, now fully dressed in pink. So she really changed her mind and dressed as a princess today, yesterday's boyish, red and blue outfit forgotten for the time being.  
She expertly climbed one of the high chairs positioned next to the kitchen counter and after saying a quick 'thank you for the meal' she dug in. Thank god, she wasn't really a picky eater just like her father.

Johnny finished off his morning coffee with a gulp then rounded the counter to grab a comb and started to work on Jisoo's morning hair. 'Can you make it pretty, daddy?' she asked after swallowing a bite. 'We will meet the new Chinese teacher today' she announced, visibly excited about it. Jisoo was attending a bilingual pre-school learning both Korean and Chinese and Johnny was proud to say she resembled him in this department too, she was really great at learning languages even at this early age.  
'A braid then?' he asked finishing off the combing and starting to part the soft and long black hair. He was quite good with different hairstyles; he had to be. 'We can use those cute rose hairpins we bought the other day' he announced as he quickly tied the end of the braid together. 'Do you remember where we put those?' He asked, already wandering into the hallway then to the living room. The flat was rather a mass, he rarely got time to really clean up and it wasn't like, dangerously bad, just a few clothes, plushies and toys scattered across most of the surfaces. 'Found it' he informed and got back to the kitchen just as Jisoo finished her food.

'Can I eat some cereal too?' she asked and Johnny nodded, forgetting the pins on the counter for now to get the ingredients ready. 'These will look so good!' her daughter squeaked excitedly, inspecting the little accessories. 'The new teacher will think I'm the prettiest.'  
Johnny shaked his head, smiling. She sure had the confidence and Johnny wished it to stay like this forever, he was already afraid of puberty and the self doubt that came with it. He quickly finished her hair and then busied himself with his own breakfast, one eye still on his daughter, making sure she doesn't spills the milk.  
At least waking up early meant that they weren't in a hurry and he could lovingly watch his princess struggle to combine the ingredients of her cereal, small tongue sticking out of her mouth in concentration.  
\---  
'C'mon daad, hurry uup, I want to goo' Jisoo shouted for him, tone high and whiney, but Johnny couldn't help it. He had no idea where he left his wallet the day before. Maybe it was in the car? 'Let's hope it's in the car' he mumbled for himself, finally forcing his shoes onto his feet. If it's not in the car he still has time to find it after he dropped Jisoo off at the kindergarten.  
The building was half an hour drive from the apartment, but Jisoo liked the teachers and the kids there so it was worth it. She was really excited for her new teacher and Johnny hoped he or she will be just as nice as Sicheng, the one before was.

'Will you pick me up after lunch today?' Jisoo asked as Johnny secured her in the car seat. He pouted at the question. 'I'm sorry baby, but I can't. You know daddy is working on this big project.' he said, suddenly hyper aware of the fact that he will not see his daughter for the next eight or so hours. He always missed her so much.  
'It's okay daddy, I'm proud of you' the little girl pecked his cheek and Johnny felt himself blush. His four-year-old reassuring him? More likely then you'd think. 'I love you.' he answered, kissing the girl's forehead, she giggled. 'I love you too dad, but can we go now?' he repeated the kiss before leaning away and closing the cardoor, rounding the car to get into the driver's seat.

Yeah, he totally was in love with his child.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's not too long I'm, no good with writing long chapters  
> If you have a particular scene with Johnny as a dad in mind tell me and I might write it.  
> Oh and this story actually will have a pairing (tba), any predictions?:)))


End file.
